totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Toadgamer80/My Toad-ally Awesome Elimination Predictions
Well, I was bored, so I decided to make an elimination prediction. But be warned: THERE BE SPOILERS. All right, so for the first challenge, Lee was eliminated. 15th place: Lee. The next challenge is about acting, and Zobe has already made a "Coming Soon" mini-comic. It looks like either Mike, Amy or Sarah will be out in this one. Well, since she is my favorite character, I refuse to admit Sarah is going to be eliminated in this episode. (Yes, I'm stubborn like that) So, I think the Screwdrivers will lose, and Amy will be eliminated. (Mike is the co-author of the comic, so he can't be eliminated this early) 14th place: Amy. Next up is Food Pasting, some sort of history challenge. By now, the Drills is the only team without an elimination, so I think they will lose, and Rosie will get eliminated. 13th place: Rosie. In the next episode, Suspended in Disbelief, Hannah, Jim, Mody, Crissie and Charlotte have all been confirmed to make it, as shown by the sneak peek. I think Jordan's a goner. 12th place: Jordan. We know almost nothing about the next episode, except that it's about computer programming. I think Dave will go bye-bye in this episode, it seems like the right time. 11th place: Dave. After this, we know nothing about any of the upcoming episodes, except the Aftermaths, which I won't be talking about because they are most likely non-eliminations. Well, it seems like it's time for another girl to be eliminated, and the Hammers will suffer another loss, so Liz is eliminated. 10th place: Liz. The Hammers are now a 2-person team, Jim and Hannah. (It happened before with Team Victory, so why can't it happen again?) Somehow they'll escape elimination, and, as much as I don't want to do this, it looks like Farmer Sam will be going home. But there might be some sort of kiss or hug between Sam and Charlotte before Sam goes... Rrrrr.... 9th place: Farmer Sam. Now, it looks like it's about time for the merge. The final 8 would be Jim, Hannah, Charlotte, Crissie, Mike, Mody, Shane and Sarah. 4 boys and 4 girls. I don't think anyone will return for some reason, but that's just me. So, right now, it seems like it's about time for Charlotte to go, partly because of Shane's scheming, partly because of the fact that nobody likes her. 8th place: Charlotte. I think Mike's ready to go next. I don't know if Mody and him will have a relationship or anything, but they might. But Mody's definitely making it far, because he's Zobe. 7th place: Mike. The final 6. Whoo, it's geting dramatic. Next to go is Hannah, I still don't know how she can get this far if she just randomly sleeps. But she's an awesome source of comedy, so she deserves 6th place. 6th place: Hannah. The final 5: Jim, Crissie, Mody, Shane and Sarah. Even though Crissie's hot and all, it seems like it's time for her elimination. Earlier I was thinking about a Crissie/Mody relationship. It's weird, but it could work. 5th place: Crissie. Shane will probably have his downfall right about now, and I'm still wondering if Zobe's going to make him have a cruel punishment like Alejandro, Heather, and Justin. Probably not, because he seems to have lots of fans. But 4th place is right for him. 4th place: Shane. Mody will grab 3rd place, because, once again, he's Zobe, and an extremely popular character. 3rd place is extremely good. 3rd place: Mody. Now is when I can't decide. Jim and Sarah. I love both of them, and maybe Zobe will pur up a poll or something, so the users decide who win. I really think Sarah will win, but Jim seems to be a more popular character. Winner: TBA Runner-up: TBA Well, that's it for my elimination predictions. I might do something like a relationship prediction next. Category:Blog posts